


Peter Parker Tries to Make Them Trust Him

by HFyornT



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017), The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Awesome May Parker (Spider-Man), Comfort No Hurt, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Male Slash, Precious Peter Parker, Steve Rogers Feels, Steve Rogers Needs a Hug, Stony - Freeform, Superfamily (Marvel), Superhusbands (Marvel), Tony Stark Acting as Peter Parker's Parental Figure, Tony Stark Feels, Tony Stark Has A Heart, Tony Stark Needs a Hug, peter supports steve and tony's relationship, steve lives somewhere, the event is after spider man : homecoming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-15
Updated: 2018-07-15
Packaged: 2019-06-10 21:31:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,048
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15300450
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HFyornT/pseuds/HFyornT
Summary: Peter's secret was discovered by his aunt. She wanted a truthfully explanation. Meanwhile he found out his father figure still loved Captain America and Steve out there lost his belonging, his treasure.





	Peter Parker Tries to Make Them Trust Him

Peter came back from school. He opened his bedroom door, only to find out something unexpected on his bed. "It belongs to you.-TS" it said. He removed the headsets from his ears. The man couldn't believe what he saw. He knew what that was. He looked back carefully to know maybe May was already at home. He did the same seconds ago and he didn't get a reply. She wasn't there. Great, time to wear the suit again after a long time because Tony took it back.

He wore the suit and proudly walked to face the window. One thing he didn't do, he forgot to close the door. Fortunately, when he changed no one saw him. Unfortunately, a really unfortunate thing happened, for a second time, this time after changing into his suit and finally proudly wore it, May just came back and she was going to his room, but she didn't came inside to his bedroom instead she stood at the edge of the door.

Peter took off the mask. His brown hair was seen by her and she knew whose hair it was. Her nephew was already home, but with wearing something she never gave or bought to him.

"What the fu---!"

Peter was really surprised. Again, an exposure of his secret identity that he was a superhero, Spider-Man to be exact. Last time it was Tony, well he was a superhero too and he could keep his secret so that was totally fine. Okay, it might be didn't include to the event. But, the really last time, Ned, when he was in Peter's room, sitting on his bed, shocked after he found out his best friend was Spider-Man, that was unthinkable. He was sure no one ever going to find out and there Ned was, his mouth dropped and stared at him. He told him not to tell the secret to everyone, anybody, who ever it was! Ned swore he would never tell anyone yet he was really excited, his best friend was Spider-Man. Who wasn't happy your best friend was a superhero? Ned absolutely wasn't one of them.

Peter slowly faced May. He was really worried and nervous. He held his mask tightly, hopping this was going to be over. He couldn't look at her in the eyes.

She was still shocked to find the truth, but she finally let herself calmed down, with her eyes glared at the young man, "Look at me, Peter."

"Ye-yeah?"

"I need an explanation." she said as she walked toward him.

Peter nodded. May sat on his bed. She told him unspokenly to sit with her too. He sat, waiting to get scolded, probably, because he never told her about this. Was it too late to apologize and tell her anything? He felt guilty, she was his family who had taken care of him since he was a child. He could have just shared the secret because May was his family and his aunt and that was supposed not to be a problem... If he told her from the beginning.

"So, you are the Spider-Man?!"

"Yes, it's me."

"I have told you and always know you like sneaking out of this house every night."

"I still do that."

"Thought so. You do that so you can help people, hm?"

Peter wasn't as nervous as before somehow, "Yeah, i only want to help people and save the day. Fighting crimes too."

"The robbers who wore Avengers' masks at bank robbery. That was you, right?! You stopped them."

"Yep, That was me."

May touched his shoulder gently and let out a sigh, "It's hard to balance your life between become a superhero and a teenager. Are you fine with it?"

"I have accepted the consequences."

She was actually proud of him rather than mad, "If you just said it to me earlier, i didn't have to freak out. Like i said, only between you and me."

Peter smiled, "Okay."

"If you need my help, don't feel hesitate." a smile was captured perfectly on her face.

"I will. Thank you... For everything."

"Oh, Peter, you don't have to. You are my boy and it's my job to watch your back." she hugged him.

Peter hugged her back. He was lucky to have her as his family. May was proud to have him as her nephew, whom she raised like her biological son.

 

 

 

Next day, a day after he got his suit back and few days after he refused the offer to join The Avengers that he thought it was only a 'test', he went to The Avengers' new base. He wanted to thank Tony because he had returned his suit. He suddenly stopped. He had no idea where he was.

"Man, i don't know where Mr. Stark is. How to meet him then?"

"Welcome, Mr. Parker."

Peter looked up, "Is that you, FRIDAY?"

"Yes, it's me. Do you wish to meet Mr. Stark?"

"Yes. Do you know where he is?"

"He has business for a moment. Please wait at the living room. He will come to meet you there."

Peter walked to the living room. He waited for him. He didn't know how long he would wait.

 

More than one hour, he still hadn't come, "A moment she said..."

Then, a man came. He saw the boy who wanted to meet him. He chuckled. Peter was kinda in hurry. Not that he was an impatient person or what, he just had been waiting for a long time. He couldn't be left waiting without unexplained reason.

"Want to give me a complain? I will add that and tell FRIDAY to upgrade it to make it don't happen again in the future." Tony said to him.

"No, it's okay. You have come so..."

"He knew it." Peter inwardly said it and huffed.

"Do you need something? In trouble? Or an upgrade?"

"Thanks, but no. That's too much. I'm only here to say thank you."

"You thanked me?"

"Yeah? Thank you? Is something wrong?" Peter was kinda confused because Tony said it like he was asking.

"... No?"

"You did that again!" Peter whined.

Tony didn't know how to act, "No, i mean--- I'm just wondering why did you thank me?"

"Because you returned my superhero suit. I can be Friendly Neighborhood Spider-Man again."

"You know, kid, i returned that because you never surrender from the responsibility the world has given that you carry on your shoulders."

"That's why... Thank you, Mr. Stark. Thank you for believing me."

Tony stared at the man. He smiled, a grateful smile. He didn't reply with words or say 'no problem', he gave him a smile as a return. He put his faith in him so did he. Peter was reliable and could be trusted. But, would he break it?

Like he did. Like his lover did to him.

One selfish thing he wanted in this big world that actually only a small spherical shaped planet in the entire galaxy, he didn't his trust to be shattered. That was all. Set aside the happiness, trust was followed by happiness so did it.

He wasn't happy. Not after fighting with them. Not after Steve destroyed the helmet and crushed the arc reactor by his shield. Not after he left Tony in Siberia alone. He couldn't trust Steve anymore.

Tony received gratitude from Peter. He was happy. He was grateful to have raised the young man. He was happy to be his mentor... Even though Peter thought of him as his father.

"I have to go to my lab. You done or want to come with me?"

"I choose option two."

"Good choice."

Peter followed him behind. The time had come. He could see his father figure's private work place. His thought about wanting to go home immediately canceled in his mind.

They arrived. Peter was left stunned at the entrance. Tony turned his back only to find Peter was mesmerized by the inside of the lab. He continued walking, pretending didn't see the enthusiastic teen.

"You alright there?"

"O-oh, i'm fine!" he began to run, catching up.

Peter's eyes were wandering around the room full of inventions. There were many of modern technologies, some of them even unrecognized by people. They hadn't been introduced to the world.

His eyes captured something familar. A red and blue colored vibranium shield with silver star in the middle. It was Captain America's shield, made by Tony's father.

"You keep Captain's shield."

"It's my father's creation. I have the right to keep it."

"I-i just think, are you still in love with him?"

Tony stopped and he turned around, "My ears can't hear something ridiculous."

"That's not ridiculous. You still have feelings for him."

Peter did know the relationship. Tony told him, but he said it was over between the two of them. He knew it wasn't over yet. Just left hanging with dissapointment between those men. Both of them wanted to find a way, solution yet they hadn't contacted each other.

"The feelings i have for him are worst beyond what you can imagine."

"I have imagined it. You cried last night. You lied to FRIDAY and me. You didn't have business today. The 'business' was you prepared yourself to meet me and made yourself you were alright at all. You think the kid can be fooled. But, i'm not, Mr. Stark, you can't."

"... Is that so, kid? What can you do to make me love Steve back?"

"Please trust me too for this one. You on hating him is unproveable, for a long term. No one will keep an old flip phone and a letter from someone he hates."

"At least i hate him."

"You read the letter on the first day it was delivered."

"How did you know---?"

"Because you love him."

Tony unable to deny it again. He was really done. His heart was still held by him. His mind might be against him, but his heart didn't.

Peter looked at the flip phone and the letter on another desk not too far from the shield. He walked there and found something interesting.

A sketchbook. Steve's sketchbook.

He opened it. There were many sketches of buildings, sceneries, people he loved and many more. But, the most interesting one was the one he loved the most since they met each other, Tony. There were many sketches of Tony. Most of them was about the billionaire. One of them was drawn when he was sleeping peacefully. They were impressive and drawn beautifully.

"I didn't know Captain could draw."

"You learn something new about him now."

"Your boyfriend is an artist."

"It was."

"It is."

Tony sighed and internally said, "What food he ate this morning for breakfast to become so stubborn?"

"Mr. Stark."

"Hmm?"

"Captain is very lucky to have someone like you as his life partner."

 

Steve groaned. He hadn't found it. He had been looking for his sketchbook. He realized, after leaving the base, he didn't bring it. It was important to him, like a treasure. He couldn't see Tony in his sight, but he could if he just brought the drawings of him in the sketchbook.

He remembered he gave Tony a flip phone, "Why did i even give him a phone? He won't call me with an old phone like that."

He saw through his phone, "... He won't ever call me."

He took a deep breath, "Come on, if you are going to be a real man, call him, for him."

He tapped the table, uncertain if he was going to call or send a text to Tony. His fingers were ready to press some words, but his determination wasn't ready for it.

The message, from Tony.

Hi, Steve.

That was all.

Instead of making a message for him first, Tony had done it first. Thanks to Peter, who encouraged him to do it.

Steve shivered, and a smile on his face. His body couldn't contain the excitement. It was the first time they were talking, indirectly. Still, he was lucky, a lot.

His fingers did their jobs. Words were going to be sent. He replied. 

Hi, Tony.  
I'm sorry.  
I miss you.

Steve hoped talking indirectly and confessing their feelings were how they were going to spend that day, looking at the same blue sky.

**Author's Note:**

> Wow, 2k words! What an achievement of today!
> 
> This is my version of the continuation of the ending of Spider Man : Homecoming. Still, it was the best ending! Peter will get to explain anything. 
> 
> Peter also knows their relationships. (They are their dads!) This superfamily has a special place in my heart.
> 
> Hope you readers like it!!


End file.
